1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp, particularly, to an energy-saving LED street lamp and a method of saving energy with the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The LED technology has been developing for some decades, while it is new technology to apply it to the illumination area. With the rapid development of LED technology and the advancement of irradiance efficiency, the application market of LED technology is more and more abroad. Under the background that the anxiety on the lack of energy on the whole world wide is hoisting, the foreground of the LED technology in the illumination area is in the attention of the whole world, and the LED technology is considered to be the most promising market in the next 10 years. LED lamp is the potential product to substitute the incandescence light, the tungsten filament light and the fluorescence light. Compare with the traditional street lamp, the LED street lamp not only has good chroma, and also has long life-span and don't need maintenance, moreover, it is more energy-saving than the traditional lamp. The design on saving energy of the existing technology is focus on the irradiance efficiency of the LED CMOS chip and lens light efficiency, but ignored the good controllability of LED lamp, and its energy-saving effect is not perfect.